convergence_omniversal_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Apatite (Steven Universe)
Apatite is a non-canon Steven Universe character created by Mokko appearing only in the Convergence series. She's a blue Homeworld Gem who was originally created to serve Blue Diamond, but she has since abandoned Homeworld. She is portrayed in Convergence by Mokko. History (Convergence) The Wilds Arc Departure Apatite was first introduced when she accidentally had Aegerine's Ship grab and damage Spinel's Injector while Spinel had been headed towards Earth. While initially being greeted with hostility, Apatite's apologetic and polite nature ultimately caused Spinel to spare her. Afterwards, Apatite invited Spinel into Aegirine's ship. Once Aegirine revealed that Spinel's Injector had been damaged badly, Apatite managed to somewhat calm down her new friend, and the two were sent to a mossy planet in order to gather repair materials together. However, they had an encounter with an Alpha Crystal, thus yanking them into The Multiverse. Spinel Appears Spinel and Apatite arrived in The Wilds, the homeland of Keda. When they realized they were in a cave, Apatite expressed hesitance to leave due to the coldness and blanket of snow outside, prompting Spinel to decide to carry Apatite through the snow. To be continued... Personality Apatite is extremely shy and meek, often stuttering when she speaks and showing a general submissiveness. She typically becomes anxious and apologetic when feeling intimidated, as seen when she was being questioned during her and Spinel's first interaction. She's also notably friendly, inviting Spinel into Aegirine's Ship despite a mostly hostile interaction. Powers and Abilities Ribbons Tied around Apatite's arms, from her shoulders to just above her elbows, are long blue ribbons. Apatite can manipulate these ribbons and cause them to expand, or wrap around objects and/or people. While these are not very threatening in combat, they are capable of teleporting the wrapped object a short distance (at most, about half a mile), although Apatite is incapable of choosing the destination. Relationships (Convergence) Spinel Apatite was initially fearful of Spinel, the latter of whom treated the former with aggression after Spinel's injector was damaged by Aegirine's ship, which Apatite had been controlling. However, the two soon became friends, with Apatite even accompanying Spinel to collect materials to repair the injector. Apatite now has a strong admiration for Spinel, while Spinel finds Apatite's behavior endearing. Aegirine According to Apatite, Aegirine is a close friend who also abandoned Homeworld and is now a fugitive, along with the rest of their unnamed friend group. Apatite seems to look up to Aegirine, and the two have a mutual respect. Trivia * Mokko intends to have a fusion between Spinel and Apatite appear in Convergence: Omniversal Heroes. * Apatite is one of the only two Gems appearing in Convergence that do not appear in Steven Universe. * In a short collaborative story, Apatite is revealed to be considered a fugitive by Homeworld due to her stealing a spaceship from Blue Diamond in order to flee. * BreakneckHighway requested a thumbs-up from Mokko as payment for drawing Apatite. Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:Mokko's Cast